Amor salvaje
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: esta es la historia de goku siendo un hombre orgulloso que nunca creyo en el amor pero cuando zelda llega a su vida el cambiara por completo asi que aqui pasara de todo amor , traicion,celos, envidia u otras cosas mas OJO : AQUI NO VA A VER ZELINK emparejamientos : gokuXzelda . peachigo y narusamus e iliaXlink contiene : lenguaje adulto y lemones no apto para menores de 18 años
1. La chica nueva de la academia smash

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_La chica nueva en la academia smash_**

- hola me llamo zelda de hyrule si ven eso es que de ahi provengo de hyrule temple , tengo mis 18 cumplidos y tengo una mejor amiga que conoci en el facebook que se llama Samus Aran y es una cazadora de recompenzas y mi mano derecha , lamentablemente me habia ilusionado del chico mas apuesto de la ciudad ordon y es el link pero el ya tiene novia y nunca se fijo en mi pero eso es lo de manos , tambien tengo una niñera que es como una madre para mi que es Impa y sin amigos solo a samus nada mas a veces la gente cree que mi genio es horrendo aunque soy una mujer de muy mal humor y odio a los presumidos ... eee emm ... bueno hoy es mi primer dia en la academia smash y habra gente de todas las edades aunque me gustaria salir con un adulto por que son mas maduros que los muchachos .. bueno me voy - agarrando su maleta y bajando al comedor

- zelda el desayuno esta listo y no olvides cepillarte los dientes - grito impa mientras terminaba de alistar la mesa con el desayuno y el almuerzo de zelda

- deacuerdo - se lavo los dientes y se vistio con una blusa sin tirantes de color morada un pantalon jean y sus botas cafés con el cabello castaño suelto y sin olvidar su corona luego bajo a comer

- te veo contenta por tu primer dia en la academia - dijo impa mientras cogia el periodico para leer

- si estoy ansiosa de conocer a buenas personas - dijo zelda comiendo sus wafles

- bueno aqui esta tu almuerzo y ojo no te vallas o no armes pleitos entendido - dijo la sheikav

- um .. bueno pero link estara ahi - grito la castaña con enojo

- eso es lo de menos con tal de que apruebes el curso y no le hagas caso a link - dandole una palmadita en la cabeza a la castaña

PIIIIIII

- oh oh el bus llego ..cuidate mucho que la trifuerza te proteja - haciendo de la mano mientras zelda se subia al bus - como crece rapido -

- adios impa - llendose a la ciudad de smashville - oh cielos mi primer dia y estoy nerviosa me pregunto que pasara

Una vez llegando a la mansion samsh dejo sus pertenencias pero en su habitacion habia un hombre llamado son goku pero el estaba en la academia smash pero todo el mundo le tenia harta bronca a goku por ser un saiyan pero los unicos que se llevaban bien con el son es Ichigo Kurosaki , Peach Toadstood , El capitan falcon y nadie mas

Goku iba por tercera vez a la academia smash pero el habia llegado para charlar con ichigo pero antes el estaba en su casillero cogiendo sus pertenencias e ignorando las feas caras de los demas smashers

- hola me llago son goku y vengo de no se donde ¬¬ pero soy un saiyan de raza pura y no una imitacion barata que se creen a mucho lote y no tienen la capacidad de vencerme , tengo 30 años de edad y sin compromiso entienden se que la gentuza me tiene harta bronca sobre todo ese maldito hylian llamado link como quisiera perforar su craneo con mis puños o moler sus huesos hasta liquidarlo pero no soy un malvado pero no se porque me llaman pendejo , idiota .. arrgghh como odio a las mujeres tan venenosas e insolentes pero a decir verdad son muy estupidas .. nah mejor me la saco chao chao pescados -

- hola son - saluda el shinigami

- kurosaki que novedad me contaras hoy - el son pregunta

- una chica nueva se transfirio a la academia smash - dijo con alegria

- esa pendejada que otra peste fetida va a plagarse - dijo el son con fastidio

- hey no es para tanto estas asi desde que terminastes con peach - bufo ichigo siendo el actual novio de peach

- meh - bufando

- de donde viene la chica nueva - oyo la voz de su peach

- de hyrule - le contesto

- en serio de hyrule temple oh al fin otra mujer mas - pero ella vio a su ex parado - que haces aqui invecil

- yo .. si tu andas estorbandome - bufo el son

- andate a la verg ... -

- HEY - grito ichigo - no insultes a una mujer tan bonita como tu se la veria poco adorable insultando -

- si pero ponle una correa al buldog .. a ti te hace falta una buena mujer - dijo peach con sarcasmo

- jamas - grito el son

- machista .. idiota - se fue peach

- erm bueno nos vemos en la clase de master hand - fingiendo irse

- ah si adios -

para ichigo fue horrendo el espectaculo que hizo el son goku ya que a el le hace falta una mujer

- hola soy Ichigo Kurosaki y vengo del mundo de los shinigamis aunque mi novia me dice _" esto deberia llamarse hollowsopolis " _jejejje mi peach es graciosa y bella a la vez ella es la mujer que robo mi corazón y mis pensamientos soy un shinigami substituto pero algun dia me reconoceran como alguien de gran elite y toda esa cosa ... tengo 18 años recien cumplidos tengo al son goku como mi amigo pero me llevo mal con nadie jjjeejejej cayeron en mi broma yo no soy anti-social ni malo pero antes casi me iba a pelear con mario por cuestion de peach pero no el es unos de mis muchisimos amigos y una hermosa chica a quien amar ella y yo llevamos como 1 año juntos tal vez no sea mucho pero para mi es un privilegio .. mi rango es de un espadachin y mi especialidad es asesinar arrancares y hollows aunque odio a aizen mi peor enemigo pero aqui en la academia veo luchadores de distintos mundos que estaran entrenando para ser mejores y mejor me apresuro antes que master hande se enoje . .. chao chao -

- hola me llamo Peach Toadstood vengo de mushroom kingdom y soy la unica soberana en el reino me gustan muchas cosas aunque soy muy fanatica al rosa como mi atuendo que llevo puesto - a cambio peach llevaba un pantalon holgueado deportivo color rosa y de franjas blancas y una blusa de tiras de color blanco y se peino con una cola de caballo sujetada con una liga celeste y su corona a cambio ichigo llevaba una camisa doble ( de mangas cortas y larga) la parte de la camisa es blanca con mangas moradas y un pantalon jean celeste con unos zapatos deportivos blancos y su tipico peinado despeinado - tengo un novio llamado ichigo kurosaki es muy lindo aunque pervertido a veces Ò.Ó pero el me quiere mucho y yo a el me llevo bien con todos ah casi me olvido tengo 20 años y por desgracia me llevo mal con goku el fue mi ex novio pero lo deje por cabron y machista .. aaaaarrrrgg como odio a los saiyans si no fuese poderoso yo ... olvidenlo... mejor me voy a ver a mi verdadero amor -

Una vez en la gran sala estaban todos los luchadores smashers y vino master hand y crazy hand

- buenos dias mis estimados smashers - saludando con cortesia

- buenos dias master hand - todos dijeron en unisomo

- bueno aqui hay una nueva smasher .. espero que se lleven bien verdad goku - viendo a goku y el volteo su cara

- mujeres - murmurando

- hey sensei hand goku esta bufando de nuevo - chismeo naruto

- callate rubio afeminado - grito goku

- tu callate cerebro de petroleo - refunfuño

- SILENCIO- ordeno master han

- lo sentimos master sensei - se disculparon los dos

- asi esta mejor .. ven aca .. - goku vio a una mujer hermosa que era una hylian

- uh es una hylian igual que el hijo de puta de link - penso goku y vio de pies a cabeza a zelda - esta mujer tiene que ser mia .. si eso es ella sera toda mia - lanzandole una mirada lasciva a zelda

- hola me llamo zelda -

- bien sientate a lado de son goku - ahi habia un puesto vacio

- je esto sera divertido - penso el son muy pervertido

- ire a ver mis cosas y naruto avisame si goku molesta a zelda - ordeno master hand- vamos crazy a preparar la plataforma

- ok - respondio crazy hand

- ok señor hand vere que el kakarotto no morbosee a la zelda - haciendole de la mano pero a goku no le importaba lo que iba a hacer naruto pero el tuvo una idea

- oigan quien es son goku - pregunto la castaña

- yo - dijo el son

- oh gracias - se fue a sentarse

- hey se me cayo mi pluma puedes cogerla me estas pisando - dijo el son

- um esta bien - se agacho y goku le vio el trasero a zelda

- MASTER HAND GOKU ESTA NAVEGANDO EN EL TRASERO DE ZELDA - grito naruto

- um que cosa - pregunto extraña la hylian castaña

- lindo trasero - dijo el son muy sonrojado

- oye deja de verme mi ass aaarrrggggghhh - se sento pero goku jala la silla y zelda se cae -ESTUPIDO - grito la castaña

- je como si puedes asustarme -

- a mi que mierda me importa quien eres o de donde vienes y si vienes a joderme mejor regresate por donde vinistes - le grito con una vena hinchada en la frente

- en serio eso lo veremos de " quien manda a quien " - dijo goku con vehemencia y retando a zelda seductoramente

- que invecil eres - yendose

- sin duda a esta mujer le gusto mucho pero ella va a ser mia y pobre de estos smashers que me la roben a ver si les parto la trompa - decia en su mente mientras zelda cogia su silla y se sentaba pero a lado de ella estaba el son goku es decir que ella esta entre goku y naruto pero estaban al ultimo por ser altos tambien estaba samus , snake , capitan falcon , ike e ichigo

- este año va a ser un infierno para mi - pensando zelda

- hey mujer he oido que no tienes poderes ni un ki ... entonces para que vienes aqui si no posees habilidades - encaro el son con el pretexto de hacer cabrear a zelda pero el lo hace para llamar su atencion

- tonto como puedes .. - pero sabia que goku tenia razon zelda no tiene poderes ni habilidades ya que ella siempre ha dependido de link , ella empezo a brotar unas lagrimas de sus ojos azulados - por que

- ya basta kakarotto deja de ver los defectos de los demas en vez de verte los tuyos no sabes leer , no sabes escribir eres ANALFABETO por favor dejate de pendejadas y deja de ofender a zelda se que ella si tiene sus habilidades solo que aun no las ha sacado .. asi que ahorrate un sermon mas para las putas con las que sales

- eso crees - dijo con un tono desafiante

- nos veremos en la plataforma ahi lo arreglaremos para pelear - aceptando el desafio

- chicos saben que la plataforma principal es para las clases de master hand - dijo samus

- ah hola samus -

- son goku no voy a permitir que ofendas a zelda -

- que - dijo atonito - la ofendi pero pense que me hablaria - decia en su mente - por gusto le hize caso a ese invecil de conserje - seguia pensando para zelda el no tenia sentimientos pero goku se sintio muy culpable de lo que hizo

- ya estas orgulloso eh YA ESTAS FELIZ DE VERME ASI ANDA RIETE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS .. VAMOS NO ES PARA ESO QUE ME LLAMASTES PARA REIRTE DE MI - llorando a todo pulmon

- zelda - pensaba el son - oye llorar no lo soluciona y si quieres ser fuerte entonces deja de ser debil ...solo estorb...

- CALLATE TU NO SABES DE MI NO SABES NADA - se fue llorando a su departamento

- espera - pero no pudo alcanzarla el goku podra ser hostigoso por fuera pero por dentro se sentia muy culpable

- mujeres - murmurando - ja quien las entiende

pero master hand lo vio todo

- GOKU QUE HICISTES - reclamo la mano

- oh oh perdon -

Zelda corria por los pasillos llorando y se detuvo en el jardin de la academia

- miserable .. como te odio - seguia llorando

- estas molesta con el son goku -

- quien eres tu -

- me llamo peach yo fui su ex y creeme el es muy irritante pero ahora salgo con ichigo -

- el chico espadachin que suerte tienes - lagrimiando y suspirando

- jajajaj es ciero pero ahora vamos a clases y no le hagas caso a goku el es asi de egoista solo no le prestes atencion .. ignoralo haz como que el no existe

- gracias peach por cierto me llamo zelda y tu con quien compartiras tu habitacion - cuestiono zelda

- um iba a estar con mario pero mario ya tiene a luigi asi que estoy con ichigo -

- wow eso es genial pero no se con quien dormire - dijo zelda con tristeza

- que numero de habitacion te toco - pregunto peach

- la 620 - dijo zelda

- oh la 620 - dijo con disgusto

- peach que sucede acaso pasara algo malo - pregunto zelda

- es que ahi duerme goku - respondio peach con pena

- QUE CON ESE CINICO DE GOKU AAAARRRGGGGHHH - grito zelda con odio

- es un idiota que se cree a mucho lote solo por que es un saiyan - hablo peach con odio ya que ella lo odia

- valla todo el mundo le tiene bronca a goku - dijo zelda desparramandose en el suelo

- si le tienen mucha bronca -

una vez terminadas las clases master hand estaba preocupado de que zelda no tenia poderes que algunos la vencian facilmente

- si la ponemos contra goku seguramente perdera - dijo crazy hand

- lo se pero ella debe saber sus poderes - cuestiono master hand

zelda subio hasta el ultimo cuarto que estaba en el ultimo piso que habia una terraza y cuando entro vio con odio al hombre que la hizo llorar

- hola zelda - saludo con descortesia

- que tiene de bueno - respondio con rabia

- haber mujercita no me vengas con eso de " soy la dura de aqui" que conmigo eso no va .. asi que me vas respetando te quedo claro -

- obligame hijo de perra - restregando los dientes del odio

- wow eres agresiva eso me gusta de ti - dijo goku muy posesivo y con grandeza

- vete al infierno invecil - pero goku se apodera de las muñecas de la hyliana

- en serio -

- dejame idiota contigo no quiero nada - trataba de soltarse pero sus intentos fueron nulos ya que ella no podia soltarse del poderoso agarre de goku

- y por que dejarte ir -

- si no me suelta te golpeo - grito zelda

- por favor mujer soy mucho mas poderoso que tu y podria lastimarte con mi fuerza -

- oh estas amenazandome - dijo zelda entredientes con rabia

- yo no te golpearia - dijo el son muy tranquilo

- que pretendes - vio que goku la miraba maliciosa y ella le restregaba los dientes a goku

- ¿quieres saberlo? - la miro picaramente

- ni lo sueñes - refunfuñaba la princesa zelda

pero el se aferra mas a la princesa

- BAJAME .. SUELTAME - gritaba a todo pulmon

- woah estas nerviosa - dijo el son desprevenidamente

- yo nunca reaccionaria así ... asi que bajame .. te odio - refunfuñaba la hylian

- me encanta tu rabia así que ponte lo mas enojona que puedas tu miedo tambien me gusta -

- callate pederasta enfermo yo no te dare gusto - desafio zelda a goku pero el haria algo que ella se arrepentiria de lo que ha dicho

- ah si - solo eso dijo - valla ese vestido se ve muy fino espero que sea resistente a mi agarre - penso lascivamente

- que dijistes - dijo zelda con dos venas hinchadas en su cabeza

- ya lo veras -

- eh .. QUE HACES - goku rasgaba la blusa de zelda pero ella se olvido de ponerse un sosten asi que goku contemplo los pechos de la princesa zelda - valla lindos pechos si asi se ven bien a ver como saben -

- LUNATICO DE MIERDA - grito zelda a todo pulmon ella logro correr pero no podia esconderse asi que ella se metio a su habitacion pero goku estaba ahi con su tele transportacion

- tu de nuevo vete - pero goku la tira a la cama a zelday se quita su camisa - detente .. DETENTE

- no quiero - esta listo para devorarla

- hey goku si quieres marcar mejor debes conocer bien a zelda - estaba ahi ichigo

- ichigo gracias me has salvado - se cubrio sus pechos

- peach me mando por que sabia que goku te violaria es que el esta demasiado obsesionado contigo -

- le ha hecho esto a otras - pregunta zelda mientras buscaba otra blusa y se la ponia

- no solo quiere hacerlo contigo -

- pero por que conmigo yo que le hize - dijo la hylian con desesperacion

- por que me encantas mucho zelda - dijo el son goku

- pero tu a mi no - grito zelda

- ya lo sabia mujer -

- es suficiente mejor vamos a jugar futball que esta vez vamos a restregarle la cara de naruto en el inodoro a el y su equipo - surgirio ichigo para entretener a goku y que zelda se quede en su habitacion

- si es verdad mejor vamos al futbol - se fue el son goku con ichigo

- esta sera las peores vacaciones de mi vida - dijo zelda viendo su blusa rasgada - me intento seducir aunque me gusta sus ojos pechichones concentrado .. no que digo el es un pendejo lo odio .. lo odio .. pero me encanta el son goku


	2. Amor u Odio

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Amor o Odio**_

- pense que estas iban a ser las mejores vacaiones de mi vida pero han sido las peores que un saiyan me intento hacer suya pero es muy seductor para la mentalidad del son pero seguire adelante aguantando a este pederasta enfermo ... anotacion goku es un hombre mega sexy y me encanta mucho - cerro su diario de anotaciones y se fue a su habitacion despues de 2 horas goku llego victorioso

- le gane . le gane una vez mas - fue hacia zelda

- no me vengas a molestar - gruño zelda

- hey zelda no es para tanto al menos llevemonos bien - goku esta vez fue amable

- olvidalo - zelda lo rechazo

- vamos mujer yo se que no me odias - la taladraba con sus ojos pechichones

- yo te odio , te desprecio pero te ... nada olvidalo -casi iba a decir que lo ama

- espera que ibas a decir - insistio el saiyan

- nada que te interese - gruño la castaña

- vamos zelda no seas rencorosa ... es que eres demasiado linda como para molestarte y disculpame si te hize llorar -

- vete de mi vista - zelda lo desprecio por haberla hecho sufrir - miserable

- zelda por favor no quise hacerte daño - tratando de convencerla pero el creo mucho odio en zelda

- no te creo - ella lo tomo como un cretino

- puedo ayudarte a encontrar tus poderes - y finalmente se conmovio

- es verdad - dudo zelda

- no te mentiria pero se que estas molesta conmigo pero al menos podemos comenzar de nuevo que dices zelda -

- no -

- por favor -

- que no -

- zelda -

- mentiroso -

- por favor mujercita -

- goku no insistas -

- zelda -

- goku -

- no puedo mas - se abalance encima de la hylian y la besa pero esta le permitio subir de nivel al son pero zelda le da un empujon

- se que te haces el amoroso pero despues vuelves a lo mismo - dijo con enojo

- esto no se queda asi zelda - se fue el saiyan a su habitacion por que zelda se iba a pasear

- no me trates de engañar yo se que tu quieres a otra y me tomas por tonta pues conmigo te jodes - se cabreo la hyliana y se fue

- regresa zelda si no lo haces te perseguire - con lujuria en su mirada

- ja no te creo -

- te arrepantiras de haberme rechazado - gruño goku

- asi es me he arrepentido de haber estado con un hijo de puta como tu ... hasta nunca son goku - dejandolo varado al son

Zelda ignoro los quejidos de goku y salio a pasear y se encontro con el entrenador pokemon

- arrrggg charizard con mas fuerza ... una vez mas aliento de fuego no aliento apestoso - se quejaba el chico

- hola estoy molestandote - dijo la hylian

- no para nada solo que odio que me llamen entrenador pokemon si yo tengo nombre - seguia enojado el muchacho azabache

- am .. como te llamas - con una gota de sudor en su frente

- Ash .. pero odio que me llamen entrenador pokemon entiendes ... y tu nombre es - ash pregunta por curiosidad

- zelda -

- uh tu eres la chica a la cual el son goku le tiene harta bronca -

- si ese pendejo de mierda me las va a pagar -

- bueno pero ese son es demasiado fuerte y presumido a la vez no me agrada es tan tarado que se cree mucho y le encanta salir con mujeres -

- en resumidas cuentas es un mujeriego - concluyo zelda

- bueno no el numero uno por que el numero uno es el maldito hylian link que es el "mas popular de la academia" pero el son es muy orgulloso - se quejo ash

- oh tienes razon ash no entrenador pokemon ... bueno hasta luego ash ... - zelda se fue a seguir paseando

- adios zel - se despidio - bueno charizard trata de no persuadirte -

la princesa seguia caminando y se encontro con ichigo que estaba devainando su espada

- hola tu eres -

- ichigo kurosaki -

- si mucho gusto yo soy zelda -

- ah si te vi que el son intento hacer de las suyas -

- lo se pero por que es asi con todos - se preguntaba la hylian

- no lo se pero el son goku escucho malos consejos que lo hicieron asi -

- ya veo pero para mi desgracia me toca convivir con el -

- eso si que es un desastre -

- el se burlo de mi por no tener poderes como tu pero no lo entiendo si link no tiene poderes por que le dieron admision -

- um .. tal vez por portar esa espada llamada .. mem me me me la espada maestra si la mia es mejor que esa baratija - se quejo el pelinaranja

- estupidas creadoras de la trifuerza a mi me hizieron debil y a ganondorf le otorgaron magia y a mi que me hunda en la mierda -

- no digas eso se que tal vez las diosas de la trifuerza estan enamoradas de link que no le otorgaron poderes pero si capacidad de ser un hylian y con respecto a ganon el man me dijo que el mismo obtuvo ese poder - dijo ichigo

- pero quiero ser alguien tener mi propia magia y derrocar a goku -

- si quieres hacer eso debes entrenar muy duro sin descanso es asi como yo me hize un shinigami -

- esta bien pero necesito ayuda -

- ok -

Asi que pasaron los meses y zelda estaba entrenando con ichigo pero el no logro sacar toda esa magia contenida en zelda así que el son goku fue a entrenarla pero esta lo hacia con odio y finalmente con sus huesos rotos y puños sangrientos saco toda su magia y sus poderes

- es todo lo que tienes mujer -

- callate pendejo - lanzandole una bola de fuego

- woah pero eso no es poder - zelda vio que lanzaba rafagas de ki

- amor de nayru - zelda le regreso toda las rafagas a el mismo

- nisiquiera he peleado al 100% que si lo hago estarias muerte -

- miserable -

- adios preciosa -

- largate invecil -

Todo le fue mal a zelda aunque ya obtuvo sus poderes por su propia cuenta sin esperar que las diosas de la trifuerza le otorguen sus poderes

Loa smashers fueron a la academia como de costumbre y zelda estaba entre goku y naruto pero naruto fue cambiado por ichigo y ella vino vestida con su vestido tradicional que es purpura y blanco con sus guantes decorados sus leggins blancos y sus botas cafés con su cabello semi recogido con una trenza casi al final de cu cabello y su tipica corona

- que tal preciosa no te ves mal con ese atuendo -

- oh no me digas - dijo zelda con sarcasmo

- si te digo - sarcasmeo goku

- vete al infierno estupido pederasta enfermo -

- si como sea pero ninguna mujer me ha rechazado .. bueno tu eres la primera que lo hace -

En la salida de la academia zelda se fue a la ciudad de smashville a olvidarse de goku pero las cosas le fueron peores ya que una chica llamada Misaky estaba locamente enamorada del son ella era una rubia ojos verdosos pero era verde limon que llevaba una mini-falda color celeste y una top color rosada que se le veia la panza con unos zapatos de tancones negros su nacionalidad era japonesa

- que haces con mi novio - le reclamaba la rubia con furia

- y a mi que carajo me importa tu novio asi que apartate perra - le grito con mas furia la zelda

- no me importa quien eres asi que te lo advierto si te veo cerca de goku te mato - amenazo la rubia

- oh no me digas .. vamos atacame - zelda la desafio

- te arrepentiras de hacer nacido - la rubia intentaba darle un puñetazo a zelda pero sus intentos le fueron en vano

- eso es todo lo que tienes perra -

- callate zorra -

- perfecto - haciendo magia de sus manos y la ataco y luego zelda le propina una buena patada en la cara y deja a misaky inconsciente en el suelo

- misaky-chan ... zelda tu .. la has noqueado - dijo el son sorprendido que ella aprendio mucho de la fuerza de goku

- y tu no me vengas con estupideces que tu seras el proximo te voy a derrocar .. ME ESCUCHASTES NO ME RENDIRE ANTE TI - apretando los puños de la rabia

- jum - goku coge a la rubia y se marcha

- miserable .. TE ODIO... MALDICION .. TE ODIO SON GOKU -

pero goku siempre estuvo interesado en zelda que no sabe como decirselo

- misaky quien te dijo que te acepte -

- pues tu cuando me conocistes - estaban discutiendo

- un momento nunca dije "si quiero" yo te dije que me gusta zelda -

- que dijistes -

- rompo contigo zelda es una mujer mejor que tu me encanta esa agresividad que tiene y esos lindos atributos que tiene esa princesa .. adios -

- me la vas a pagar zelda - decia misaky con celos en su mente

- debo buscar a zelda y la encontrare asi tenga ese ki muy inestable .. ella sera mi mujer - decia el son mientras volaba en busqueda de su zelda

Continuara


	3. Primera y ultima vez que me molestas

**_Bueno primermente queria decirles que esta historia salio de mi imaginacion asi que les pido a los fans del zelink que no critiquen mi historia y si no les gusta no la lean ASI QUE SI ME CRITICAN VALLANSE A LA MIER ... OLVIDENLO PERO NO LEAN LOS QUE NO QUIEREN OSEA LOS FANS DEL ZELINK YO SOY UNA ANTI-ZELINK DE ORGULLO_**

**_ESTE sera mi primer lemon del goku zelda y me costara trabajo hacerlo ya que esto me cuesta traumatismo cerebral y hemorragia perpetua _****_ n_n _**

**_NO APTO PARA MENORES SALVO LA SUPERVISION DE UN ADULTO ( MENORES DE 18 AÑOS O NIÑOS ) _**

**_ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA NUEVA PAREJA QUE ES EL GOKUZELDA_**

**_BUENO ES LA HORA : ..._**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Primera y ultima vez_**

Goku estaba buscando a zelda para hablar con ella pero ella estaba muy molesta con el son ya que el se ha burlado de ella y gracias a eso ya no lo quiere ver ni en pintura ni siquiera su sombra

En cuanto a zelda ella regreso a su apartamento y suspiro de la felicidad al no ver al saiyan

- hogar dulce hogar - ella suspira aliviada de no ver a esa peste de saiyan

- al fin sin goku hay paraiso .. sssiiiii esto es vida... al fin no mas goku ... AAAAHHHH GOKU - vio al saiyan sentado el la cama de zelda

- hola zel - saludo este

- que haces en mi habitacion esto es terreno de hyrule y tu no perteneces aqui asi que ushcale -

- por favor zelda aun me odias - musito el goku

- si y que ahora hasta nunca y largate con tu zorra - se enpezo a ponerse salvaje

- ella no es mi mujer pero tu eres perfecta para encajar en mi -

- W-F ¿QUE DIJISTES? - pregunto muy sonrojada la princesa hylian

- que me gustas zelda hyrule - este respondio intimidando a zelda

- por mi puedes irte al infierno con tu maldita zorra asi que dejame en paz - pero goku la lanza a la cama - no que haces

- es de noche asi que nadie nos podra escuchar -

- QQQUUUUEEEE - pero esas palabras se le pasaban en su mente "_nadie nos podra escuchar" " que quieres decir con eso "_ - que quieres decir con eso

- bueno lo sabras cuando lo hagamos -

- queee - otra vez las palabras la atormentaban _" cuando lo hagamos" _ pero ella supo a que se referia a eso _" GEMIDOS" " idiota pervertido" -_ no hablaras de sexo - esta se empezo a tensarse

- adivinastes -

- no eso si que no conmigo jamas vete a follar a tu puta -

- pero no puedo resistirme quiero follarte -

- noo-

- si -

- ha ha ha -

- rayos ... te odio son goku ... pero que suerte tengo - maldijo su suerte

- vamos zelda se que te gusto mucho -

- eres un credo -

- jiijiji pero estoy delgado -

zelda se cae de espaldas pero intento escapar pero cuando intento votarse por la ventana goku habia cerrado las ventanas con sus persianas

-a donde ibas zel -

este la arrastra hacia la cama y la besa zelda mostraba mucha resistencia pero luego permitio que goku subiera de nivel de caricias y zelda se rindio ante el son ella se dio cuante que los instintos de son eran salvajes y apasionados pero en zelda habia mucha confusion ya que algunas cosas psaban en su mente _" el me odia o me ama que rayos sucede aqui por que estoy permitiendo que me bese asi debo hacermele la dura pero me encantan sus besos .. no no no debo doblegarme ante el nooo " _el son acariciaba cada parte de le princesa y esta se sentia como si fuese el fin del mundo pero ella se comenzaba a acalorarse ya no podia resistirse ante este guerrero saiyan quien ella seria su mujer

- n.. no basta dejame ir - guimoteba al tacto de son

- no quiero - el seguia con sus caricias

- uh AH AH SUFUCIENTE AAAHHH - esta gemia con fuerza ya que goku besaba sus pechos

goku deslizo los tirantes del vestido de zelda y contemplo los pechos que tanto le gustaron y zelda no podia dejar de ver como el son se quitaba sus camisas y ella se babeo con la prominente musculatura de goku y el se dio cuenta e irremediablemente sonrio y empezo a besar sus pechos , lamiendolos y degustando como si fuese un rico helado y despues empezo a lamer su punto vulnerable y a zelda se le abrieron los ojos de plato y sus pupilas se achicaron

- N .. NO PARA .. -

- yo no lo creo zel -

luego goku despojo de las prendas de la princesa dejandola totalmente sin barreras y lista para ser devorada por este poderoso guerrero . zelda penso que era su fin pero goku el no le haria daño a ella ni a nadie , la princesa quedo desnuda ante el son y el contemplo el esbelto cuerpo de zelda

- no detente ... go .. kuu uuhhh aahhh - estaba gemia con el tacto de son

- vamos mujer aun ni he empezado y ya estas ... ehhh emmm no se que es ese ruido que haces -

- menso no te detengas -

- lo sabia a finales de cuenta te termina gustando -

- callate y sigue -

el siguio degustando de zelda hasta que llego a su zona prohibida y empezo a lamer

- NO AHI N..NO AAHHHGGHHH NOOOO - y se sintio como si estuviese en el mismo oceano pero sola y sumergida hacia las profundidades y ella llego a su orgasmo y goku degusto de ello

- bueno ahora es mi turno -

- que quieres decir de mi turno -

el se quito sus pantalones y sus boxeres

- WWAAAAHHH CUBRETE ESO QUE ASCO WWWAAAHHH AYUDENME - esta grito del terror de ver un miembro masculino - te odio son goku -

- ha ha ha .. si como no - se monto encima de zelda - esto te dolera mucho pero no me hago responsable de tus problemas

- tarado -

- espero que estes lista -

- para que -

- para esto - penetrandola de una sola estocada robandole su inoscencia de una vez por todas , el dolor era inminentemente severo que sintio como se desgarraba por fuera pero muy bien por dentro

- AAAAHHHHHHHH .. TU .. TU - pero goku empezo con sus embestidas dentro de zelda aunque ella se moria de coraje y queria golpearlo pero el sigui con sus embestidas salvajes y brutales que devasto la inocescencia de zelda , luego aumento de velocidad y zelda empezp a gemir muy fuerte que era musica para los oidos de goku que el penso que era mejor que estar en un aburrido concierto de bobos

- MMMMM... SON ... TAN FIRME Y TAN ESTUPIDO A LA VEZ ... - ella vovio a sus gemidos

- ... ZEL...DA ... - goku gruñia por que seguia embistiendo a zelda

- MAS RAPIDO FU ... AAHHHGGHHH

el aumento su velocidad al 100 % y sin darse cuenta se transformo en super saiyan y zelda se murio mas de gusto de la transformacion de goku

- MAS RAPIDO HARDER ... YO LO NECESITO -

- ggggrrr zel...da ... zel...da no se como haces para ser la mejor - musito el son

- AHHH YO TE AMO SON -

- ya lo sabia hoy seras mi mujer de por vida -

pero goku sintio que se iba a venir con fuerza yy zelda lo sintio

- ZELDA -

- GOKU ... AAAHHHH POR FAVOR -

- RAYOS - y se vino con violencia dentro de zelda y cayo sin energias - esto es peor que un entrenamiento para un saiyan -

- goku ... me amaras -

- si - y ambos se besaron con pasion

- te amo son goku -

- lo se princesa yo tambien te quiero zelda -

- oigan ustedes dos parajos del amor vengan a bajar por sus ropas -

- lo siento - dijeron la pareja - he votado mi ropa por la ventana - pregunto zelda

- no es que aqui hay lavanderia pero solo son ropajes del son - dijo detras de la puerta - pero ahi te dejo tu canasta adios

- adios -

- rayos necesito darme un baño -

- necesitamos .. ven conmigo

- ok -

una vez bañados y vestidos goku coge su ropa pero esta vez goku y zelda durmieron juntos en la cama de zelda

- buenas noches gokucito -

**_Continuara_**

**_Ahi hice mi primer lemon del gokuzelda y me costo trabajo hacerlo asi que no hagan malas criticas_**

**_gracias_**


End file.
